Piano Lessons
by luckybear101
Summary: A piano lesson between Rachel and Finn gets a little out of hand. Due to popular demand, no longer a one-shot. *Now complete*
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Finn paced back and forth in the choir room wondering if he should just leave. He just knew that this was a bad idea. The last person he should be getting piano lessons from was Rachel. As soon as he had asked her he knew that he should have asked Mr. Shue instead. "Are you ready?" Rachel asked from the door.

Finn spun around surprised by her sudden appearance. "I guess," he responded with a shrug.

"You're the one who asked me to teach you how to play piano not the other way around," she snapped back to that bossy way of hers.

Finn could tell she was still mad at him for whatever reason. "Do you want to just do this?"

Rachel nodded walking over to the piano and sitting down. After a few moments Finn went over to join her. "Now," Rachel said regaining her bossy tone, "playing piano isn't that hard once you figure out where all the notes are. I can teach you to read music later. Just put your hands where I tell you to and you'll be fine."

Finn nodded knowing it was no use arguing. Every time she would point to a key he would try to do as she said, but all in all it wasn't working very well. After fifteen minutes of this Rachael lost her temper. "Okay, for now I will guide your hands for you. Once you have the basics of the song down you can try it on your own."

Rachael reached over and placed Finn's fingers on each key, but she didn't remove them once she was done. Instead she pressed their hands down to make the cord she was looking for. She repeated the process again and again naming the cords out to him as they went. "You're not watching my hands," she said suddenly.

"I can't really see that well. You're heads in the way." Finn shrugged.

Rachel sighed in response feeling a little annoyed. She got up suddenly. "Move to the middle of the bench," she said with a resigned tone.

A little confused Finn followed orders. Once he had positioned himself Rachel surprised him by sitting on his lap. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you how to play piano like you asked. I'll play it once through so you can hear how it is supposed to sound. Watch my hands."

Finn sighed as Rachel began to play the piece. He looked down to see what her hands were doing like she asked, but all he could seem to take notice of was how her skirt had rode up so much when she sat on his lap. He looked hungrily at her bare thighs as her hair brushed gently against his face.

Rachel suddenly stopped playing. "Finn are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea, sorry, must have spaced there for a second," Finn said as Rachel positioned his fingers on the keys again.

Slowly she began to play again guiding Finn's hands along the keys. He tried to stay focused on the song and what their hands were doing opposed to the fact that her ass was positioned so nicely against his increasingly hardening cock.

Rachel ran through the song once then began it again kind of enjoying sitting on Finn's lap. She shifted slightly pretending as if she was just innocently getting comfortable.

Meanwhile Finn had lost all concentration. As Rachel shifted on his lap he caught a whiff of grapefruit. He buried his face in her hair smelling her shampoo. The scent of grapefruits filled his nostrils turning him on even more.

Rachel seemed not to have realized that Finn wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Slowly, without even thinking about the consequences, Finn kissed Rachel's neck very gently. She could feel her lower stomach clinch as he left a trail of kisses up her neck before taking her earlobe into his mouth. "Finn," she half moaned their hands stilling suddenly.

Finn removed his left hand out from under hers slowly caressing her breast through her shirt and bra. As he ran his tongue over her earlobe he ran his hand down her stomach until he reached the hem. Slowly Finn began making his way back up to her breast this time running his thumb against her nipple through her bra. Rachel moaned softly grinding against his lap. Finn responded by pinching her nipple.

While he pushed her bra out of the way with his left hand he began to run his right hand up and down her thigh each time making its way a little further to the place he really wanted to touch. His fingers dipped under her skirt rubbing along her inner thigh. Rachel unconsciously spread her legs further as Finn ran a finger along her panties. Rachel responded by accidentally hitting some keys on the piano. "Are you alright?" Finn asked sounding concerned.

"Uh huh," Rachel responded placing her hand against his causing him to press harder against her.

Finn grunted in her ear running his fingers along her pussy again feeling how wet she already was. "Finn," she said suddenly, and out of instinct he pulled his hand away completely. "More. I need more," she said sounding all wound up.

Finn made his way back to her secret place enjoying how warm and soft she was as she leaned back against his chest. He ran his fingers back over her again before pushing her underwear aside. He felt like he was on the verge of exploding as he felt along the very inside of her pussy. "You feel nice," he said stupidly.

He ran his fingers along Rachel's clit causing her to grind her hips toward him. The friction was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He began rubbing her clit more feeling her throbbing against his fingers. "Do you like that?" he asked as she moaned and wriggled on his lap.

"Uh huh," was all she could get out as she felt herself explode. "Wow," she said resting her head against his shoulder.

They sat there for a long time before Rachel suddenly stood up. She turned so she had her back to the piano. She bit her lip in a nervous sort of way. "Look, I'm sorry," Finn began looking just as worried as she did. "I couldn't help it."

Rachel stood there for a moment before kissing him fiercely in hopes of shutting him up. Careful not to break their kiss she discarded her soiled panties and sat on his lap again this time straddling him. She reached down between them undoing his pants. She pulled his cock from his pants running her hands over it. "Rachel," Finn grunted suddenly trying to get away.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned but not stopping what she was doing.

"Oh fuck!" Finn said cumming suddenly. After a moment he looked at Rachel a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"That was kind of my point. I expected it to take longer, but something tells me you've been a little deprived. We can work on it."

"Work on it?" Finn asked a little surprised.

"Well I never did get around to actually teaching you to play piano."

"No you didn't," Finn responded catching on to Rachel's point.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Around

**A/N: You asked for it, and I decided to provide. I had some ideas that I would like to see take place anyway, I might as well write them out. Um.. If anyone else has ideas though, feel free to let me know. I would like to hear them.**

**I'm sorry this isn't much longer than chapter 1. I meant there to be a lemon in this one, but once I got to the end I realized that it just didn't fit. Instead I've set everything up for chapter 3.**

Chapter 2: Sneaking Around

"Mr. Hudson, you're hardly putting forth any effort," the piano teacher said exasperated. "If you're not going to even try why do you pay me to teach you?"

Finn sighed. "I guess I'm just preoccupied today.

"It's been everyday for the past month. You haven't been able to pay attention in a single lesson. Until you can fix whatever problem you're having I will not waste either my time or your money Mr. Hudson. Call me if you ever get things sorted out and would like to continue."

With another sigh Finn got up from his seat at the piano and walked out of the studio beginning a long trek home. Had it really been a whole month since Rachel told him in no uncertain terms that what had happened the night before was a one time thing, and she was not going to sneak around with him? It didn't seem like a month. In fact, to Finn it seemed to be a whole lot longer than a month.

Since the fateful piano lesson things between the two of them had been more awkward than ever made only worse by the fact that Quinn suspected that something had occurred between the two of them. She had been watching Finn like a hawk trying to catch him with Rachel.

To make matters even worse, Finn had told him mother that he was getting piano lessons, so on top of things being weird with Rachel he had to actually pay for lessons. The problem was not that Finn didn't want to learn. It was that he couldn't quite seem to learn. Every time he sat down at the piano he could quite stop remembering his piano lesson with Rachel.

In truth, Finn thought about it all the time, but his lessons were the worst. He had taken to walking to try and get her out of his head, but usually all that happened was that in his hours of solitude caused him to think about it more. Either that or he kept reliving the last conversation he had with Rachel.

_It was the day after their little meeting in the choir room. Finn had gone to school expecting that things might be a little off with Rachel, but thinking that overall things were going to be alright. Rachel had been up since before dawn practicing what she was going to say to Finn to convince him that what had happened could never happen again. Almost as soon as they showed up Rachel cornered Finn in the choir room, which did not help her resolve. "I've been thinking," she began sounding uncharacteristically shaken, "what happened last night can't happen again. You have a girlfriend, and I really don't want to be the kind of girl who's sneaking around with someone else's girlfriend. I hope you understand."_

"_I suppose," Finn said not really understanding at all. "You're still going to give me piano lessons though, right?"_

_Rachel gave the piano a sideways look. "I um… don't really think that's a good idea. I think maybe you should get someone else to teach you."_

"_Someone other than you?"_

"_Defiantly," Rachel responded seeming to gain some composure._

"_Why?" Finn asked apparently being aware of what was going on. "We didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Something tells me Quinn would disagree with you on that point."_

_And the fight went on. It only ended because Mr. Shue walked in on them, and assumed they were fighting about a number Glee Club was working on. Things were still weird between the two of them._

Finn shook his head in a way that said he was about to argue about something. He had been trying to find a moment to tell Rachel that he would do anything to be able to see her again, but between her and Quinn, he hadn't had a chance to speak to her alone since that day a month ago in the choir room.

Finn came to a stop suddenly outside a house. He had been walking for almost thirty minutes now not paying attention to where he was going. As he stood there looking up at the house he realized with a pang of longing that Rachel lived there. He had, without thinking about it, walked to her house. Not really thinking of the consequences he walked up to the front door and ran the doorbell. A man answered the door. "Hello, is Rachel here? I was wondering if she would let me borrow her chemistry book."

"Sure," the man said opening the door wider. "She's in her room. Up the stairs, second door on the left."

Finn nodded his thanks taking the stairs two at a time. He came to a stop in front of Rachel's bedroom door listening to a piano tone coming from the other side of the door. He hesitated for a moment before knocking. The song ended suddenly followed very soon after by the creak of the door. "Finn, what…" Rachel began before being cut off by Finn's lips against hers.

"I'm sorry," Finn said pulling away. "I wasn't planning on doing that when I came up here. I just needed to see you."

"Well, I can't see you right now. I was composing something for our next Glee Club meeting."

"It sounded nice."

The pair of them stood facing each other for a long time neither seeming to know what to say. Finally Finn broke the silence. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Rachel shot him a look that said plainly that she wasn't sure it was a good idea. "I will try to be good."

"Try?" Rachel asked in her know-it-all voice. Despite this she stepped aside so Finn could enter closing the door behind him. "How are your lessons coming?" she asked for sake of conversation.

"Not well. The piano seems to remind me of you. You wouldn't happen to know why do you?"

"Is that why you're here? To try and convince me that I should start giving you lessons again."

Finn shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"I doubt Quinn would like it. That is to say if I were to actually give you piano lessons. Without any of that other stuff."

"Is that your way of saying that you have no interest in doing other stuff?" Finn hit a key on her piano suddenly making her jump.

Rachel stood there looking at him for a long time trying to determine what to say to all that. "You have a girlfriend."

"That wasn't an answer," Finn pointed out sitting on the piano bench.

"It was to me. Look, I like you Finn, but I don't want to be some plaything to you. And we both know that you would never leave Quinn. Not for me at least."

"But you do want to be more than friends?"

Rachel reached behind her and opened her bedroom door. "Just go Finn. Please."

"When can I see you again?"

"At school. I imagine that we'll have to see each other at practice."

With a sigh Finn rose from his seat on the piano bench and walked across the room to where she stood. He looked down at her with a puzzled look on his face for a long time before he reached out and pushed the door closed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can just leave it at that. I miss you Rachel. I wish I didn't sometimes, but all I seem to be able to think about lately is you."

"That's all well and good, but what happens when you get bored? I get to hang around and watch you with Quinn."

"I never would have believed it," Finn said suddenly with a knowing look on his face, "Rachel Berry scared of something! I thought you were fearless."

"I'm not scared," Rachel responded defensively.

"You sure sound scared," Finn pointed out leaning towards her.

Rachel stood there looking up at him determined to have him know that she was not scared of anything. She glared up at him as he grinned down at her, and all she wanted in the world in that moment was to wipe the smug look clean off his face. Though it went against her better judgment she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had missed him a lot since that night. Trying to avoid him at all costs had been taking its toll. Once she finally broke down and kissed him, it was like opening the flood gates all over again. She wanted him; she needed him.

Finn pushed her against the door running his hands up and down her body. "Wait," Rachel said suddenly. "We can't."

"But I thought you were coming over to my side of thinking."

"No, I meant we can't right now. Why don't we meet tomorrow after practice?"

"In the choir room?" Finn asked looking a little nervous,

"No. Here. My dads aren't usually home until after either. Practice ends at five, so we'd have three hours here without interruptions. We can always tell me I'm teaching you how to play piano."

"I'm not going to actually have to learn am I?"

"I think it would make for a better cover. Now, you should get out of here before one of my dads comes to see why you haven't left yet."


	3. Chapter 3: Chopsticks

**A/N: I'm still fairly new to the whole fan fiction thing, so please bear with me. I've never really written a story like this one, therefore; I'm still a little green.**

Chapter 3: Chopsticks

To Finn it seemed that Glee practice took forever. The whole day seemed to drag on actually, but somehow being so near Rachel and so unable to do anything about it made Finn feel like he was going to lose his mind. Rachel was convinced that if they were seen together people might get suspicious, so he tried his best not to look at her all throughout practice. To make matters worse, he also seemed completely unable to focus on a single thing Mr. Schue said. Finn would catch random words here and there, but other than that he seemed to be completely lost. Finally practice ended and Finn walked out of the school toward the parking lot.

It was all decided, they would have a routine, Finn would walk in the direction of his old piano teacher and a few blocks from the school Rachel would pick him up. This way no one at school saw them. They would then drive to Rachel's house with the plan that if caught by one of her dads they would say she was giving him piano lessons and were unable to do it at the school that day. It was all very complicated and made Finn's head hurt. It didn't matter though, it was the only way that they could be together for the time being.

Finn walked a few blocks away from the school until he saw a familiar car idling a little ways ahead. He walked up to it climbing into the passenger seat. "Here I was thinking you'd chicken again," he said looking over at Rachel who was sorting through sheet music. "What's that for?"

"I was thinking we'd start with Chopsticks. It's really easy; you should be able to pick it up fairly quickly," she responded in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"What?" Finn asked more than a little confused.

"For your lesson today," Rachel said still sounding matter-of-fact.

"I thought the lessons were just a cover."

Rachel shot Finn an exasperated look. "Of course you have to actually learn. If you're taking piano lessons, particularly if it ever gets out you're taking them with me, you'll need to actually learn to play. Otherwise people will get suspicious."

Finn had to admit that Rachel had a point. It was bond to get out sooner or later that he was spending large amounts of time with her completely alone. Being able to actually play would bluster their claim that she was giving him piano lessons. "Fine, but nothing too difficult."

"Don't worry, it can take years to learn how to play the piano properly. As long as you seem to be improving even a little bit no one will know it's all cover." Rachel gave Finn a sidelong look as if afraid that he had been the one to change his mind this time. When he said nothing in protest she pulled away from the curb and headed for her house.

Rachel pulled into the driveway and went to unlock the front door unaccountably nervous with Finn close behind her. She practically ran up the stairs paying next to no attention to the football player lumbering up the stairs behind her. She set her stuff down in the same place that she always did before sitting down at the piano and arranging the music on the stand in front of her. She sat there for a while entire body tense staring out in front of her. She distinctly heard the door click behind her and Finn's footsteps across the room. He came to a stop just behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nervous I guess," Rachel said sounding very much unlike her usual confident self.

"It's not like this is the first time," Finn said reasonably.

"True. But before it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I keep thinking that you'll change your mind or something."

"Then we won't do anything. You could just teach me that Forks song."

Rachel's body, if it was possible, tensed up even more. She spun around on the bench so she was facing him, and got as far as, "Chopsticks Finn! Chopsticks! If you don't know the names of the songs it will be sort of a tip-off," before she realized Finn was trying very hard not laugh. "That wasn't funny," she said thought she looked amused.

"It was kind of funny. Just a little bit," Finn responded leaning down and kissing her. "You know, I've been thinking about you all day."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Rachel mumbled still seeming to be in a bit of a mood.

"You're just never going to believe me when I tell you that I like you. That I want to be with you. I'm here aren't I?"

Rachel shot Finn a skeptical look. "I guess that that's a valid argument. Now, do you want to learn the song or not?"

"No."

"Not at all?" Rachel asked looking a little crestfallen.

"I think I might need a little incentive to stay on task."

Rachel's laugh was quieted by Finn kissing her again. There was still a part of her that thought that this was not the best idea in the world, but the main part of her just couldn't stay away. It was like the first piano lesson they had had had opened the flood gates, and now she couldn't stay away from him. She broke away from the kiss and looked up at him. "You're really tall," she said for no real reason at all.

"I don't think it helps matters that you're sitting and I'm standing." Finn made a move as if he was going to sit down beside her on the piano bench.

"No, stay there," Rachel said getting a mischievous look in her eye that Finn couldn't quite place.

Finn gave her a questioning look as she looked up at him almost like she was on the verge of doing something that was slightly out of her nature. After a moment of indecision Rachel reached out and began undoing the button of his pants. "What are you doing?" Finn asked half laughing.

"Well, you said you might need some persuasion," she responded pulling the zipper down.

She pushed his pants down until they hit the floor feeling suddenly apprehensive. Trying not the think about it she reached out and ran her hand gently over a very prominent bulge in his boxers. Finn gasped above her at the friction it caused. After running her hand along his boxers again Rachel pushed them down to the floor as well with an intake of breath.

Slowly Rachel ran her fingers along his erection again this time without his boxers in the way. Satisfied by his reaction she cupped his dick in her hand just like she had that first night gently jacking him off. She heard his grunt in response to the pleasure she was giving him, but he didn't seem to be very close. Rachel continued to run her hand up and down his dick for a few minutes enjoying the feel of him in her hand. Then without warning she leaned forward and ran her tongue over the very tip of his dick. "Rach," Finn hissed in response.

Rachel ignored him afraid that if she looked up at him she'd loose her nerve. Very slowly she ran her tongue along his shaft then back up the other side only to take the tip into her mouth. She began making her way down as far as she could go. Finn hissed as he hit the back of her throat. Slowly she made her way back up his cock swirling her tongue along it. Once she had reached the tip she sucked as hard as she could creating a vacuum effect. "Good god!" Finn grunted grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Rachel moaned in response as she began making her way back down trying to continue the vacuum effect. Once she had gone as far as she could go she began stroking the remaining part of his dick with her hand in rhythm with her mouth going up and down. "Oh shit!" Finn grunted suddenly. "Mailman! Mailman! Rachel, shit! I'm about to cum!" Finn grunted once more thrusting into her mouth as he came.

Rachel looked up at Finn with an apprehensive look on her face like she was worried that she had done something wrong. "Are you alright?" he asked her looking just as apprehensive.

"Yea. I am. It didn't taste nearly as bad as I thought it was going to. I read that that can happen, you know, if a guys eats a lot of junk food." Rachel had no idea why she was saying all thins!

Finn tried not to laugh as he was pulling his pants back up. "Of course you were doing research about blow jobs! Naturally."

"Well I just wanted to be prepared," Rachel said talking really fast. "I thought maybe, you might want one eventually if we were to actually do this. Not that I had planned it for today, but…" Rachel just sat there with a really pained look on her face almost like she wanted to stop talking but couldn't quite do it. "Was it, you know, alright? I've never really, so I wouldn't…"

"It was… it was fine…"

"Oh know."

"No, no," Finn said sitting down next to her. "It was my first, so I really don't have anything to compare it too. I liked it, if that helps." Finn leaned over and kissed her.

"I can go brush my teeth you know," Rachel said pulling away a little.

Finn shrugged. "It's alright. So, are you going to teach me that song or not?"

Rachel snorted. She turned around on the bench so that she was facing the piano. "Now," she said playing the melody through, "this is what you need to learn…"


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Piano

**A/N: I made a note similar to this in my other story that I have going at the moment. I usually try to keep these about the story only, but I must this once make a personal note. As some of you may know, a week from Sunday is the beginning of National Novel Writing Month. (For those that would like to get more information about it the website is: .org) NaNoWriMo is from November 1st**** to the 30****th****. Anyone participating must write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days. This is going to be my fifth year doing NaNoWriMo (second during the actually National Novel Writing Month: November). It is actually a lot of fun for anyone who is interested, but I am also in college. Between 15 credit hours, homework, and writing approximately 1700 words a day, I probably will not be able to write much else for the majority of the month. I might be able to manage a chapter a week, but as I have said, I have another story meaning there might be a chapter for every other week. I am sorry about this. I was not planning on starting a story this close to NaNoWriMo, but I was asked to make the first chapter into a story opposed to a one-shot. I'm not complaining at all. I am very happy that there were people who wanted to read more. It is just that due to NaNoWriMo November will be fairly low on updates. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will be trying, keyword trying, to post a chapter a day or every other day until the beginning of the month though.**

Chapter 4: Under the Piano

"Like that?" Finn asked playing the last few notes of the piece. He had actually made quite a bit of progress in the little time they had been at it.

"That's good," Rachel said in her I-only-except-perfection voice.

"What's wrong now?' Finn asked half-laughing.

"I'm just afraid that…"

"Oh, no! Not this again!" Finn muttered to himself.

It had been three weeks since Rachel had agreed to give Finn lessons. In that time she still had not gotten over her fear that someone, namely Quinn, would find out that she was giving him piano lessons. Or more to say, that they were doing a lot more in these lessons than just playing the piano. "If it gets back to…" she began to say but Finn cut her off again.

"Listen Rach, you worry too much. We've been at this for three weeks, and no suspects a thing. Don't you think that if someone were going to find out they would have done so by now? You just need to relax."

"Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax?" Rachel snapped back.

"I have an idea," Finn said playing the introduction to chopsticks and looking at her significantly.

"Really? You think that would relax me?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"No, I meant me."

"So did I," Rachel responded defensively.

"No," Finn said shaking his head. "I meant I could do it for you."

Rachel shook her head in a way that said she didn't even want to think about that. "Why not?" Finn asked sounding a little exasperated. "Why will you do it to me, but you won't let me return the favor?"

"It's just weird to think about," Rachel said blushing. "I mean, you down there and…" She shivered at the thought.

"If you don't like it I could stop. Come one Rach, just once. If you don't want to again we won't." Rachel shot him a skeptical look. "We don't have to do it today or ever. I just thought that it might be something you would like."

"Well I wouldn't," Rachel shot back matter-of-factly.

"You've never thought about it?" Finn asked not quite believing her.

"Sure, once or twice."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know, what if I like it? I mean, what if I really like it and you don't?" Finn laughed in response. "I'm being serious here!"

"I know," Finn said. "I don't know what to tell you. We won't know if we don't try though." Rachel looked uneasy. "We can talk about it another day."

Rachel was half glad to see that he let it go. A part of her was interested in the prospect, but another part of her was convinced it was a bad idea. She ran her fingers over the keys trying to think of what they should start practicing next. "What're you thinking about?' Finn asked sounding a little apprehensive. Silence from Rachel was usually never a good thing.

"I can't tell you," she said looking down at the keys. After a moment she added, "I want you to play. No matter what happens just keep playing."

Finn shot her a confused looked not really understanding that last part, but did as she asked. He latched on to the song that they had just been going through. Rachel sat there beside him for a long time seeming only to listen to him play. She leaned her head against his shoulder watching his fingers as they skirted across the keys.

After a while she ran her hand across his knee slowly making her way up toward the crotch of his pants. Finn jumped a little and asked, "Rach, what are you doing?"

"Just keep playing," was all she said in response as she continued to run her hand up and down his leg.

After a moment she ran her hand against a prominent bulge in his pants eliciting a hiss from Finn in response to the friction Rachel was causing. She began gently massaging his cock as he tried to keep focused on the piano.

Wanting to distract him even more Rachel unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Finn wriggled around a little allowing her to push them down out of the way. Following her instructions he continued to play as Rachel began running her hand up and down his dick through his boxers. She could feel how hard he was getting under her hand. "I take it you like that?" she asked as he hit the wrong note after she squeezed.

Finn nodded as Rachel began pulling his boxers down out of the way. Once she was done she ran her hand along his bare cock eliciting a hiss. She ran her finger along the tip using the precum as lubricant. The music stopped suddenly in response. "You stop playing I stop playing," Rachel said letting go of his dick entirely and shooting him a mischievous look.

"You're enjoying this?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea," Rachel responded giving him a significant look. "Now start playing!"

Finn chuckled a little before continuing about where he had left off. After being satisfied that he was going to continue playing Rachel slid off the piano bench careful not to hit her head. She crawled in between Finn's legs running her hand along his dick again before running her tongue along the tip. She heard an intake of breath from above her, but Finn was careful not to stop playing.

Rachel flicked her tongue along the tip again then ran it all the way down the shaft. Slowly she took him into her mouth running her hand along the portion that wouldn't fit. Slowly she went up and down massaging his cock with her tongue as above Finn tried to play anything and everything so she wouldn't stop. She could tell he was getting really close when he began just hitting keys at random half hoping they made some kind of tune. As his tip hit the back of her mouth Rachel moaned causing Finn to lose it in response. She licked up all of the cum that hadn't shot down her throat before shimming her way back onto the piano bench. "Where'd you get an idea like that?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged in response. "It just came to me."

Finn stood the pull his pants up then sat back down beside her. "Why exactly did you like that? I mean, I know why I did, but I'm not one hundred percent sure what you got out of it."

"I liked being able to hear what I was doing to you as you slowly lost composure."

Finn chuckled in response before pulling her onto his lap. He softly kissed her neck as she leaned against his chest. "That feels good," she said as he kissed his way up to her ear and ran his tongue across the shell.

In response Finn took her earlobe into his mouth biting it gently. He could tell that she must have liked it by the way she squirmed around on his lap. Continuing his efforts with her ear he reached down and ran his hand up one of her legs dipping his fingers under her skirt. He slowly made his way toward her pussy and was surprised to see that she was completely bare beneath her skirt. "You're not wearing any underwear?"

Rachel blushed a little glad she wasn't facing him. "I thought you might like it. Of course I was terrified all day at school I would trip in the halls or something."

The rest of Rachel's little speech was silenced as Finn ran a finger along her clit. Rachel moaned reaching back and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Finn whispered in her ear, "Just think how easy it would be to grab a hold of my hair if my head was between your legs." He chuckled as Rachel suddenly got very wet. "See, told you you liked the idea!"

Finn ran his finger further down her folds until he found her opening. He inserted first one then another finger inside her. Rachel moaned loudly at the sensation of having his fingers inside her slowly pumping in and out. In between each thrust of his fingers Finn would run his thumb along her clit. "Oh God, Finn that feels so good!" Rachel moaned pulling his hair a little bit.

Finn pressed down on her clit a little harder spending a little more time on it. Rachel wiggled and moaned on his lap unable to keep still from the pleasure. "Shit," she grunted feeling her walls contracting around his fingers. She could feel her release rolling over her. Finn continued to massage her clit until Rachel had rode out the aftershocks.

She sat there for a while on his lap neither of them saying anything. It wasn't until the sun began to go down that Rachel realized how late it was. "My dads will be home soon," she said getting up at last. "You should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Finn nodded standing up too and pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. They parted ways rather reluctantly only ten minutes before Rachel heard one of her dads pull into the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Folds

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't really been writing much lately. The truth is that this month is going worse than I thought between school and writing. For this reason I have been unable to write even as little as I had hoped. That being said, I did need a little break from my novel mainly because I am blocked like you wouldn't believe. I'm hoping this will help a bit. I got a request for another chapter by someone who has a birthday coming up. I thought I would oblige. There isn't much too this, but I thought a little is better than nothing at all. I hope to be back to posting more often come December.**

Chapter 5: In the Folds

Rachel paced back and forth in her bedroom biting her lip. She was almost glad that Finn was running a little late today. She paced back and forth trying to think of anything else for them to do other than what was on her mind.

Ever since Finn brought it up the week before, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about letting Finn "return the favor" as he kept putting it. But at the same time that she was sure she would like it, she was not quite so sure that Finn would. She figured that it would be just her luck that she would find something that she really liked only to find out he hated it. Finn was really anxious to try it though, so Rachel figured she would give it a shot. Of course now she kept thinking that it was a bad idea all together.

She was still pacing about the room when Finn let himself in the back door and came up the stairs to her bedroom. He came up behind Rachel and kissed her on the neck. "You've seemed distracted all day?" Finn asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rachel sighed. "I was thinking we could try something new," she said glad she was facing away from Finn.

"What kind of something new?" he asked sounding very excited.

"It was actually that thing that you suggested," Rachel said blushing as red as a tomato.

"Okay," Finn said turning Rachel around. "What is it?" he asked when he saw her face.

"I just feel weird even talking about it."

"Why? We talk about you sucking my dick. Why is it any different when we're talking about me eating you out?"

Rachel turned even redder. Finn chuckled as he ran his hands up her shirt rubbing his thumbs across her nipples through her bra. Rachel kind of half moaned. Finn responded by pushing one of the cups on her bra out of the way running his thumb against her bare nipple. "It could be fun," he whispered.

Rachel moaned a little as Finn pinched her nipple. He cut her off with a kiss having a feeling they weren't going to get to any actual lessons today. Finn broke their kiss suddenly to pull Rachel's shirt from her body and discard it on the floor. He attacked her with his lips again at once.

The pair of them were making out fiercely slowly making their way to the bed. Finn unhooked Rachel's bra throwing it with her shirt. He pulled away from them kiss again this time taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Rachel moaned loudly. "That feels good."

Finn bit her nipple gently enjoying the sounds he was causing her to make as he massaged one breast and licked the other. Rachel ran her hands through his hair glad she was the only one home. She hand never moaned so loud in her whole life.

Finn pulled away from her nipple kissing her again as he began to unbutton her pants pushing them and her underwear to the ground. Rachel stepped out of the deftly kicking them away. She didn't even have time to contemplate the fact that she was standing there in front of him completely naked before Finn had begun to play with her breasts again.

He pulled away from their kiss as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers loving the sounds she was making in the back of her throat.

Rachel felt like there was a fire that had been lit between her legs that needed to be extinguished. She tried rubbing her legs together to create some friction. Finn saw what she was doing and decided to help her out. He reached down with one of his hands rubbing her along her lips a finger barely brushing her clit.

Rachel moaned in frustration as Finn quit even that subtle torture. He stood there staring at her for a long time before pulling her into his arms. Rachel looked at him confused, but Finn didn't answer as he set her on top of the piano.

Rachel sat there for a moment not really sure where Finn was going with this. He sat on the piano bench in front of her pushing her legs apart. Finn ran his hands up the soft skin of her thighs. He barely brushed the lips of her pussy with his finger tips causing her to squirm in frustration.

Rachel moaned loudly as Finn ran one finger along the outer edges just inside her lips teasing her. He stroked her clit once feeling how wet she was getting due to all the teasing. He wanted very much to please her.

Finn continued to stroke her clit her a while not wanting to move too fast and scare Rachel off. After a moment or two though Finn leaned in and ran his tongue along her clit instead. Rachel was so incoherent all she could do was gasp. She grabbed a fitful of his hair as Finn ran his tongue along her clit again.

Finn swept his way passed her clit making his way down to her opening. He flicked his tongue inside her causing her to moaning loudly above him. Slowly Finn made his way back up her Rachel's clit inserting a finger inside her followed soon after by a second. He began to slowly move his fingers in and out of her as he worked her clit with his tongue. Rachel was moaning and squirming and pulling his hair feeling herself contracting around his fingers. She could tell she was getting really close. "Oh Finn," she gasped tightening around his fingers.

Finn let her ride out the aftershocks continuing to lick her clit. Once he was sure she was sufficiently off he pulled away from her pussy wiping her cum off his face. "Whoa!" Rachel said still trying to catch her breath.

"I told you, you would like it," Finn said grinning.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Did you… did you like it?" she asked sounding nervous.

Finn grinned again. "More than you know. We have to try that again!"

Rachel laughed in a relieved sort of way. "I'd never done it before," Finn continued. "I was afraid I wouldn't be any good."

Rachel finally managed to get her breath. "Do you want to get on with the actual lesson?" she asked.

Finn shook his head. "I can think of much more productive things for us to do."

Rachel smiled. "If that's the way you want it. So, tell me, what are these more productive things?"


	6. Chapter 6: Young Lovers

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't really been writing much lately. I got a little distracted with finals and then some family stuff. I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. I know this isn't very long, but this is just what came to my mind for the next chapter. I really needed for this is happen in order to move the story in the direction I wanted it to go.**

Chapter 6: Young Lovers

Rachel had barely shut her bedroom door before Finn had pressed her into it. Her back made contact with the wood slightly harder than he had intended, but Finn kept on with what he was doing as if he hadn't noticed. Rachel half moaned as he kissed her firmly on the mouth.

It had been three months since she had agreed to give Finn piano lessons, yet he hadn't made much progress. Thoughts of what would happen if people began to wonder why he wasn't actually learning how to play the piano were chased from Rachel's mind as Finn rolled her nipple between two of his fingers. Rachel had been so lost in thought between the kissing and her worry that she hadn't even noticed as Finn unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Finn," Rachel managed to get out breaking their kiss.

With a sigh Finn pulled away looking at Rachel with a kind of bewildered look. "Is there something wrong?" he asked keeping the majority of his frustration out of his voice.

"There's nothing wrong," she responded feeling a little self conscience about the fact that they were standing there while her breasts were exposed. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Me?" Finn asked a little exasperated. "You stopped things."

Rachel shifted from one foot to the other. She had been the one to push him away. "It's just that we seem to do more fooling around than actual…"

Finn cut Rachel off with a kiss. This was a conversation that had had before, and it was not one he was looking to have again. He grasped a breast in each hand making Rachel moan.

Without thinking about the fact that she had been protesting moment before Rachel pulled Finn closer to her his obvious erection pressing against her. She half moaned from the contact even if it was through a few layers of clothing.

Breaking their kiss Finn pulled his shirt off discarding it along with Rachel's shirt and bra. He pulled her to him so their chests were touching as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips almost as if it was habit for them to kiss this way.

Rachel threw her arms around his neck seeming to alert Finn of some fact he had overlooked a moment before. As his previous intentions came back to mind Finn pressed Rachel back against the door pulling away from her mouth.

Slowly Finn kissed his way down her neck and chest causing Rachel to gasp as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Oh Finn," Rachel moaned.

Not taking his mouth away from her nipple he reached down between them unhooking her pants. Rachel pushed Finn away slightly trying to catch her breath. She hadn't even realized she's been holding her breath until that point. "Wait a minute," she said as if pushing him away wasn't a sign she needed to think things through. "Why so fast?' she finally asked still panting a little.

Finn shifted in front of her uncomfortably. "I was nervous, sorry. I rush when I'm nervous." Rachel gave him a puzzled look. "I want to…" he trailed off hopeful he wouldn't have to finish the sentence.

Rachel nodded. She had gotten his point. She bit her lip for a moment thinking before she nodded again. She attacked Finn with her mouth again this time taking control. Slowly she steered them over to the piano. Pulling away she pushed Finn onto the bench and straddled him.

Rachel kissed him again running her fingers through his hair. Finn's hands were warm against her back as they sat there just kissing each other. Before either of them registered there was someone else in the house Rachel's bedroom door flew open. "Oh, so this is piano lessons," a voice said from the doorway.

Rachel and Finn broke apart to find themselves staring back at a very angry looking Quinn. "Mr. Schue asked me to bring this to you," she said to Finn holding up his backpack seeming not to want to acknowledge the fact that Rachel was sitting half naked on his lap.

The pair of them sat there dumbfounded for a second before a fact seemed to sink in. "How did you know I was here?" Finn asked confused.

"Mr. Schue told me," Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"You told Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked looking back at Finn exasperated.

Quinn stood in the doorway looking triumphant.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I posted something, but every time I sat down to write it seemed something came up. Not to mention it has been a little hard to think as the characters since the show is currently not on. I repeated a small section of chapter 6 in this one with a little more of the after involved. I just wanted to give you a heads up, so if you think you've read some of this before it's because you have. Like I said, it is a very small section, and I had my reasons. This is going to actually be the very last chapter. I am thinking of, in a little while, creating a sequel, but for now this is going to be it. Anyway… on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Decisions

Rachel turned down the hallway trying to make it to class on time. She had been completely distracted ever since yesterday afternoon trying to think of some plausible excuse she could feed to Quinn to convince her that what she had seen was something different. "Yea right!" Rachel muttered to herself knowing how lame any 'it wasn't what it looked like' explanation was going to be.

The bell rang loudly leaving Rachel completely alone in the hallway still quite a ways away from her class. She had never been late to class even once before. That right there was yet another reason to add to the growing list.

Rachel sighed going over the list she had made last night of all the reasons she should end things with Finn as if reminding herself one more time was going to convince her:

_1) Finn is with Quinn and cheating is wrong._

_2) She, as in Rachel herself, and Finn were hardly in a relationship, making what they were doing a bit of a grey area._

_3) She, Rachel, did not want to be somebody's "fuck buddy" or whatever they were called. She also, though she didn't think it counted as a reason to dump Finn or whatever, objected to the phrase fuck in the first place._

_4) Should high school students really be fooling around in the first place? (Okay, so maybe that one was more along the lines of what her dads would say if they had known about the "piano lessons" Rachel had been giving Finn, but she needed some material.)_

_5) There were plenty of other boys who Rachel could have had a real relationship with._

_6) Whatever problems Finn and Quinn were having were none of Rachel's business or concern._

_7) With cutesy names that rhymed liked Finn and Quinn, they were bounded to be together for the rest of time. Was it really her place to mess with an eternal bond such as that?_

_8) Should she really get involved in a "relationship" that was bound to only end in heartbreak for her._

_9) This whole situation was bound to make Glee club even more awkward as is._

_10) She was officially so distracted that she was finding herself late for class, something she had never been before._

Rachel sighed again satisfied that she had given herself a fresh reminders as to the evils of fooling around with Finn. Now, all she had to do was avoid Finn like the plague, and she would keep her resolve. With a renewed determination she set out to finally arrive in her first class.

She was just about to turn the finally corner onto the last hallway when a very familiar voice called out her name. At the sounded of Finn's muffled grunt chills ran up Rachel's spine. She stood frozen in her spot trying to think of some way to get away. Finn, obviously thinking she hadn't her him, called out to Rachel again this time a little louder. He was obviously trying not to alert attention to them though since both of them were supposed to be in class.

Rachel did not acknowledge that she had in fact heard Finn though. She continued to stand there stiff as a board contemplating methods of escape. For she had not just spent the night thinking of reasons why they could not be together. In fact, it had been all of her other musings that had caused her to be so vigilant in making the list of reasons never to speak to Finn again. She closed her eyes remembering everything that had happened the day before:

_Finn's hands had felt so good against Rachel's back as she sat there on his lap. She couldn't, in that moment, think of any reason why she shouldn't be kissing him. And then it happened. A voice that Rachel has never imagined she would ever hear spoken in her house, "Oh, so this is piano lessons."_

_And there she was, Quinn, staring angrily at the pair of them looking at her with identical naughty little school children looks. It was like she had caught them cheating on a spelling test or something. "Mr. Schue asked me to bring this to you," she had said holding up Finn's backpack not wanting to acknowledge the fact that Rachel was sitting half naked on his lap._

_Rachel sat there confused. It was like she wasn't an actually part of the scene unfolding in front of her. It was as if she was outside looking in a Finn asked, sounding just as confused, "How did you know I was here?" _

"_Mr. Schue told me," Quinn said matter-of-factly._

"_You told Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked looking at Finn exasperated as the fully magnitude of what was happening finally sunk in to her._

_Quinn stood in the doorway looking triumphant as Rachel pulled her shirt back over her head and removed herself from Finn's lap. She was about to open her mouth to say something, anything, to make the whole thing even slightly more bearable when Quinn looked at Finn with dagger filled eyes. "We're leaving," she said simply in her best 'I'm the boss" type tone._

_Finn opened his mouth to rebut, but Rachel answered for him. "You really should go," she said tonelessly not knowing why she was taking Quinn's side in the matter._

_Finn rose and left, but it had all gone back to being a blur to Rachel. She sat back onto the piano bench as the door clicked shut._

Rachel continued to stand there as she finally came back to the present. She did not want to have to turn around and actually speak to Finn even though she knew she would. "I'm late for class," she said finally staring at a certain spot on the opposite wall like she thought that if she stared hard enough she could burn a hole in it.

"Rachel," Finn whispered coming to stand right behind her. Rachel could smell his scent that distinctive Finn-ness she loved so much. "I just wanted to talk to you," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not feeling well," she almost blurted practically sprinting to the nurse's office.

Being out of breath and clutching her chest only helped to sell Rachel's story about how she was feeling ill. The school nurse gave her a signed noted saying she had been sent home for being sick. That way Rachel wouldn't get zeros for everything that she had missed that day.

Rachel found herself home in no time. She had driven as fast as she could wanting to be as far away from Finn as possible. This was not going to be her day though. She pulled into the driveway only to find Finn standing on the porch. She sighed getting out of the car making no sign she had seen Finn as she unlocked the door,

Rachel stepped into the house glad her dads weren't home. They would have made a big deal about the fact that she was ill; which she didn't want since she wasn't actually sick. Rachel turned around to shut the front door behind her only to find Finn had done it for her. "You're on the wrong side of the door," she pointed out stomping into the living room.

"Not since I want to talk to you and all," Finn said making no inquires as to her health.

"I told you that I'm not feeling that well," Rachel responded walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

She was setting her stuff down by her desk when she realized that Finn had followed her up, and that her bedroom was probably not the best place for them to talk. She went to lead the way back to the living room only to find that Finn was blocking her way. "Move," she insisted.

Finn just stood there looking down at Rachel trying to think of what to say to explain to her what had happened after he left yesterday. Instead he grabbed a hold of her face kissing her forcefully. "Damn it!" Rachel said pushing Finn away. "You're in a relationship with someone who isn't me!" Rachel was really proud of herself for remembering that fact when all she wanted to do was rip Finn's clothes off.

"I broke up with Quinn," he said almost like he had just remembered. "When I left yesterday she told me I couldn't see you anymore, and I told her that I only wanted to see you."

Rachel sighed. "That doesn't change anything," she said looking at anywhere but Finn. She just knew if she looked at him she would break. She couldn't break.

Instead of responding Finn kissed her again backing her a little further into the room kicking the door shut behind him. Rachel's mind kept saying things like 'stop' and 'you said you were going to be strong,' but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to be kissing him right there in that moment. She wanted to be doing so much more than kissing him. Which was the whole reason she also wanted to stop. She knew if she started she couldn't stop. Case in point, she couldn't bring herself, in that moment, to stop Finn from running his hands along her breasts. It felt so good as his fingers ran along her taut nipples trough her shirt. "You're not wearing a bra," Finn commented not fully pulling away from her mouth.

Rachel made a noise of affirmation feeling a nervous kind of feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She knew it wasn't nerves though as she stood there making out with Finn. Slowly he slipped a hand under her shirt running it along her bare breast. If only he knew just how much she wanted him in that moment.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss pulling Finn's shirt up over his head. While she was at it she removed her own tossing both of them to the floor somewhere near the desk. "This isn't exactly talking," Finn said almost like it had just occurred to him why he had come to see her in the first place.

"I don't want to talk," Rachel said attacking his lips again with her own.

No, she did not want to talk. Not in that moment, not for a long time. Slowly she guided him over to the bed not wanting to play their usual game. Not really thinking about discussing any of this she undid Finn's pants pushing them to the ground. "You want to fool around, now?" Finn asked seeming a little skeptical.

Rachel shook her head running her hand along Finn's obvious excitement at just the little they had done so far. "I want you now," she said squeezing his cock through his boxers.

Finn seemed apprehensive, but before he could say so Rachel kissed him again pulling him onto the bed with her. Not wanting to ruin the moment he pulled his shoes and socks off leaving them and his pants on the floor below.

Rachel's pants were the next to go. Finn ran a finger along her clit through her underwear causing Rachel to squirm beneath him. He could tell that she was really wet even through her underwear. She hadn't been playing around. Since she had made her sign that she had changed her mind about what exactly she wanted to do Finn pulled her panties off careful not to break their kiss.

As Finn shifted so he was on top of her Rachel carefully pushed his boxers down until she heard them hit the floor in a quiet thump. She ran her hand down Finn's back playfully slapping his bare ass before moving her hand to twisted her fingers through his hair.

They lay there for a little while before she deepened their kiss as she rotated her hips in such a way that she brushed along his cock. "Rachel," Finn half grunted into her mouth as if to tell her to be careful into the push him.

"I'm serious," she said in response breaking their kiss momentarily but starting it again before Finn could respond.

Finn doubted that Rachel was going to go through with it, but wanting to tempt fate he positioned his tip at her entrance feeling how much wetter she was just at the thought of having his dick inside her. When Rachel continued to kiss him without asking him to stop Finn pushed a little bit of himself inside her. Rachel moaned against his mouth as if to tell him to go on.

Finn paused for a moment repositioning himself then began to slowly make his way further inside of her. Suddenly Rachel groaned against his mouth. Finn stopped instantly starting to slowly pull back out again when to his surprise Rachel grabbed a hold of his hips stopping his escape. "Hold still for a moment, it'll pass," she told him pulling away from their kiss.

"If you want to stop," Finn started.

"I don't. The pain'll stop in a minute," Rachel said kissing him gently then smiling at him. After a moment she gave him the nod to start again.

Finn pulled out a bit as Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. He started off slow at first almost inching his way back inside her. Soon he picked up pace working his way further inside her. It felt so good Rachel didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to do something to let all of that pleasure out or else she felt she would explode. "Oh shit I'm close," Finn told her pulling away slightly.

Rachel could feel the pressure rising inside her as Finn speed up again and began rubbing her clit as if to get her eve closer to the edge. "Right there," she moaned feeling herself tightening around his cock. It seemed to be getting harder and harder for him to pull out again every time he entered her.

Rachel felt herself falling over the edge as she moaned loudly. She could tell that she was bringing Finn with her. They collapsed side by side not saying anything for a long time. "Well?" Finn finally asked a little apprehensive.

"Oh I am so glad I forgot to make by bed today," Rachel responded.

Finn chuckled at her little joke both of them knowing that there were still a lot of decisions to be made.

**~The End~**


End file.
